Red Rose
by 2Wolves
Summary: Francis gives out white roses to girls that he thinks are pretty. but there's a rumor that he'll give a red rose to the person he loves. not that Alice cares or anything. first Hetalia fanfic, some gender bender with the Italy twins and England. rated T to be safe. Constructive criticism is welcomed. please reveiw! :D


The Red Rose

**Hi! This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so please be nice! A little gender bender with some characters, Alice is fem England. Human names used (though I am unsure if they are all correct, I'm sorry.) Hope you enjoy! **

"IEEEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M SO HAPPY!"

"OMG, OMG WHAT COLOUR DID YOU GET?"

Alice Kirkland winced back, covering her ears to block out the noises from the squealing cheerleaders. "Since when did we let squealing banshee into the school?" she pressed her hands harder on her ears as they squealed again. Alice Kirkland sat in her high school's cafeteria, sitting with her friends, the twins Feliciana and Lovina, and Elisabeth. Alice had long blond hair that cascaded down her back along with the most startling emerald green eyes. She wore a green kilt, along with a white blouse and a green tie. She wore glasses every now and then, but she had lost them a while ago, and was currently using her contacts. Despite the fact that she wasn't the type for jewelry, she wore a large heart shape necklace with a keyhole, and a simple bracelet with an abundance of charms. (Picture of necklace or at least closest I could find to what I pictured the necklace to look like ca/listing/177121848/steampunk-valentine-victorian-heart?ref=market)

Her friend Elisabeth looked up from her meal, completely unperturbed by the sounds. "Sounds like Jamie got a white rose."

At this, Alice's eyes lowered, just slightly. "oh." She said simply, her eyes turning down to her plate.

"I'm surprised he took so long to give her one." Feliciana interrupted. "I would have thought Jamie would be his type."

"Pretty much every girl that talks and breaths is his type." Lovina, the slightly rougher twin pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"That's so mean sister!" Lovina whined. "He's not that shallow! I haven't got a rose!"

Lovina rolled her eyes again. "That because he knows if he ever gave you a rose your boyfriend Ludwig would beat him to death with a hockey stick."

"Speak of the devil." Elisabeth interrupted. "Look who just walked in."

Alice turned towards the doors, her eyes narrowing on contact. Francis Bonnefoy stepped in, his long blond hair tied up loosely at the nape of his neck. He wore a light blue v-neck, and some plain blue jeans. On his face held that confident smirk that Alice loathed. He was only in the room for a second, when his eyes met with Alice's. She could have sworn she saw him smirk, but before she could clarify, the cheerleader Jamie skipped towards him.

"I love the flower you gave me Francis! It was really pretty!" she said, fluttering her eyelashes as she spoke.

Francis returned her attention to her, giving her his trade mark smirk. "Ah mademoiselle, but it doesn't compare to the beauty I see before me." As he said it, he took her hand and gave her a gentle kiss, at which half the girls in the school started squealing.

Elisabeth just rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her friends. "How long is he going to keep this little game of his going? It's getting really annoying."

To Alice's dismay, Feliciana turned to her, her eyes wide and innocent. "Alice, you know him better than almost anyone, do you think he'll stop if you ask?"

Before Alice had the chance to reply, Lovina struck her sister on the head. "You dope, as if Francis would listen to Alice. The two of them haven't been friends since elementary."

"Sowwy!" Feliciana moaned, clutching her head. "I was just asking."

Alice shook her head, determined to ignore the screaming girls behind her. "Sorry kid, but if I had any control over that man's life he would be WAY out of this country by now."

Ever since junior kindergarten, Alice and Francis had been almost inseparable. The two would do everything together, go to the movies, work on projects, everything. They were so close, Alice's mother used to joke that she might as well just adopt the boy for all the time he spent in her house. But all of a sudden, in the 6th grade, their friendship came to a halt. If you asked Alice why, she couldn't give you an answer. All of a sudden, the two of them went from playful talks, to annoyed looks, to full out arguments. Alice and he hadn't been seen with each other outside of school since; a fact which Alice argued didn't bother her. In high school, Francis had become a teenage girls dream. Exceptionally handsome and charming, high grades, captain of the baseball team, and a French accent to boot. He was always in the spotlight, and everyone wanted to be his friend. Alice had gone in a totally different direction, becoming the chairmen of the school newspaper, and assistant in the library. She had always preferred to hang out with her close friends, rather than being just another popular girl.

"He'll probably stop when he gives out a Red rose." Lovina insisted

Feliciana's eyes widened. "You mean he's finally going to? I thought it was just a rumor!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It is just a rumour Feliciana, Francis wouldn't give out a red rose if it killed him." Starting in high school, Francis had started this game. If there was a girl who he thought was exceptionally pretty, he would leave them a white rose on their desk. (But since he flirted with almost everybody, nearly all the girls in the school had one.) But there was a rumour about a red rose. Apparently, he would only give out a red rose to a person he truly loved. However, Francis had never said anything about it, so people chopped it down to nothing more than high school myth.

Alice took a bite out of her apple, returning her attention to her book. "Just forget about him, maybe if we pretend he's not here he'll eventually disappear."

At that, Alice heard a cluck cluck from behind her. "Such harsh words ma petite belle, does my presence displease you so much?"

Alice groaned, snapping her book shut. "In a word…yes." She turned in her chair to face the voice. "And you do realise you are simply encouraging more fights by coming over here."

Francis stood in front of her, beside him, his best friend Antonio, who was still wearing his soccer jersey from practise. "Aw but madam I enjoy our little disagreements, when you get angry, your eyes always shine the brightest non?"

"Non." Alice snapped. "Just go away frog, let me eat in peace." She turned back to her lunch, opening her book again. Alice heard a squeaking of a chair on the ground but ignored it. Then suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Francis sat in a chair behind her, arms around her, his head rested on hers. Antonio went to sit with his girlfriend Lovina, the two of them ignoring the others entirely.

Alice was sure she was receiving some hateful glares from his fan club. "What magic book has caught your attention this time?" Francis studied the book's title on the top of the page. "Othello?"

"It's for an English project." Alice insisted, pushing his arms off her. As if on cue, the school bells rang off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class." At this she abruptly stood up, and stormed off to her class, Elisabeth following after her.

"No need to get so huffy Alice. You know he only does it to bug him."

Alice sighed deeply; Elisabeth had always been a voice of reason on her life. "I know, that guy just bugs me so much I want to scream!"

Elisabeth looked at her. "Want to talk about something else?"

"Anything, please."

"How are things going with Alfred?"

Alice's eyes darkened. "Anything but that."

"Not good huh?"

"I guess not." Alice admitted. "We broke up months ago actually."

"What?" Elisabeth asked startled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Alice shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. We didn't go out for that long." Alfred had gone to Alice's elementary school. She had had a huge crush on him for years. Finally, the two had started dating. But after only a couple of weeks, she had decided to break it off. Alice had realised that the two of them really didn't have anything in common, that she had only liked him for his looks.

"I noticed that you hadn't mentioned him in a while, I just didn't want to pry." Elisabeth added.

Alice smiled. "It's no big deal really; it was a good break up for both of us."

Elisabeth eyed her friend for a moment, but nodded. "Alright, I'll see you after class ok?" Alice nodded in agreement, waving goodbye to her friend.

"Alice Kirkland?" Alice looked up from the work she was doing. "Could you come to my desk for a second?"

Alice nervously walked towards the teacher's desk. "Did I do something wrong?"

The teacher shook his head. "No no it's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you could go get me some glass measuring cups for my next class. We are doing an experiment and I forgot to get some from the Staffs Closet."

Alice sighed inwardly with relief. "Yes of course sir!"

Her teacher handed her the key. "Make sure the door doesn't close on you while you're in there, or else you'll get locked in." Alice nodded as she walked out the doorway.

Alice kept her eyes on the key that she tossed from hand to hand, the sound of her footsteps echoing through the halls. After a second, she was surprised to hear the sound of another set joining hers. She ignored it, and kept walking, assuming it was another student. But as soon as she started to turn the corner, she ran head first into another person, falling on top of them. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, are you o…." she immediately stopped herself; she saw she was face to face with Francis.

The boy smirked up at her, "can't keep your hands off me belle?"

Alice growled, quickly shoving herself up. "Forget I apologized, I didn't realise who I was talking to."

Francis frowned. "Aww that hurt mademoiselle!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "save it for someone who cares." she turned and started walking away from him. She had barely gotten five steps away when she heard his footsteps behind her. "Don't you have something better to do then follow me around?" she called back to him.

Francis gave her an innocent smile. "I am not following you mademoiselle, I simply happen to be going ze same direction."

Alice glowered at him. "And where could you be going?"

"Staffs closet. Teacher asked moi to get her some textbooks."

Alice cursed mentally. "_Just my luck, _why would any teacher trust you?"

Alice couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was smirking. "I am a very trustworthy person madam."

"Of course you are." Alice mumbled. "_Just get your things and go, it'll only be a second." _She thought, attempting to reassure herself. No sooner then she said it, did they find themselves in front of their destination. Alice pulled out her key, and started struggling with the lock.

"Would you like me to open it?" Francis asked innocently.

"I can manage to open a door by myself." She shot back, taking another thirty seconds struggling with the key.

"Apparently not." Francis mumbled.

Alice huffed, turning towards him. "Well if you're so strong do it yourself!"

Francis smiled, stepping past her. It didn't take him more than a second to open the lock and swing it open. He stepped to the side, waving her in. "milady."

Alice flushed with embarrassment. "whatever." She mumbled, not looking at him as she walked by him. It was a walking closet, nothing to fancy, but large enough that the two of them could stand on opposite ends without touching each other. Alice walked to the end of the closet, and started gathering the glass cups. Alice glanced over and noticed that Francis hadn't moved from his spot by the door. "Aren't you going to get the textbooks?"

Francis grinned at her. "I think it would be best if one of us stayed and made sure ze door didn't close, don't you agree?"

Alice's finger tipped one of the glasses still on the shelf. "I don't need you to do everything for me you stupid…"

Suddenly, Francis yelled. "Careful Alice!" Alice barely had time to look up and see a glass falling towards her. Before she could protest, Francis grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him, shielding her from the falling glass. She heard the glass shatter on the floor a mere few feet away. She was breathing heavily against Francis' shirt. "You ok?" he asked her. She silently nodded. Francis slowly let her go, checking her face to make sure she was alright. "Nothing hit you?"

Alice shook her head trying to slow her breathing. It was then she noticed it was darker in the room, only a small little light bulb shining above them. "Francis?" she asked hesitantly. "Did you let the door close?"

Francis just looked at her, blinking for a moment, before turning away. "Well, it seems I did."

Alice groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

Francis turned to her with a glare. "Well excuse me for trying to help you." He turned and tried to open the door.

"Forget it; it's not going to budge." Francis kicked the door in annoyance. "Relax, someone will come by in a second and let us out."

Francis breathed a sigh of defeat, leaning against the cupboard. "Let's hope you're right."

But as the minutes ticked past, no one came. Neither of them could hear any footsteps outside the door. Alice had cleaned up the broken glass, and placed it in a Ziploc bag she had found, before storing it away until she could find a garbage. "You were saying?"

Alice turned and glared at him. "Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault no one comes down this hallway!" Francis grunted.

Alice sighed, reaching out for a stool for her to sit on. "You might as well sit down, looks like we're going to be here a while."

"I'll stand thanks." Francis snapped back.

Alice shrugged, "suit yourself." Another few minutes passed by. "Have you watched any good movies lately?" Francis turned to glare at her. "What? Excuse me for trying to make small talk."

Francis turned from her, and there was a short silence. "The baseball team has a tournament coming up in a week."

Alice perked up slightly. "That's great!" she said, genuinely interested. Although baseball wasn't her favourite sport, she did hold an appreciation for the game. "Where is it?"

Alice noticed Francis' hand clench slightly. "Your boyfriend's school."

Alice frowned. "Huh?"

Francis glared at her over his shoulder. "Alfred, whatever his name was."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh him. He's not my boyfriend. We broke up a while ago; we only went out for a few weeks."

Francis laughed at that. "The way you talked about him in elementary school, made it sound like you had found your prince charming. Eventually found the beast hidden behind the mask?"

At this, Alice's mood darkened. "Hey Alfred was a great guy, you have no right to talk about him like that."

Francis laughed humourlessly his back still facing her. "Of course you would stand up for him. What did he do? Cheat on you, stand you up on a date, kiss another girl?"

"It's nothing like that!" Alice interrupted, standing up to face him. "It was a mutual breakup; we both agreed that the relationship wasn't good for us! Alfred isn't bad!" Francis chuckled, but didn't turn to face her. "And like you have the right to talk, mister white rose. How many of those girls did you cheat on? Or were they all just a onetime deal? Don't start criticizing Alfred when you're so shallow yourself."

At this Francis turned. His frown was so unlike him, Alice wasn't sure it was him for a second. "For your information, nothing went on between me and any of those girls."

This surprised Alice. "Huh?"

"I didn't so much as kiss them, aside from the cheek and the hand. So don't be so quick to accuse." His temper was steadily rising, his voice getting louder with every word.

Alice huffed, "fine, whatever." She said as she turned to look away.

Francis just glared at her for a second, before turning and returning to his previous position.

After another moment of silence, Alice decided to press her luck. "So... is the rumour true?"

Francis ears perked up. "Rumour?"

"About the red rose." Alice explained eyes glued to the floor. "It-it's not like I care or anything, it's just Feliciana was asking me earlier and…"

"Feliciana?" Francis asked. "Aw, right, Antonio's girlfriends sister."

"And Ludwig's girlfriend, in case you forgot." Alice added. There was another moment of silence. "So is it?"

"You know the answer to that." Francis snapped.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "If I knew the answer I wouldn't be asking you."

"I GAVE you the answer years ago." Francis snapped again.

"What are you talking about? This whole rose business only started in high school!" Alice insisted.

Francis turned, and Alice could see his eyes were blazing with anger, though she would be lying if she said she didn't see a little bit of hurt behind it. "Don't lie! You know what I'm talking about!"

"No Francis I truly don't, just give me an answer!"

"The answer is hanging around your neck idiot!" Alice's hand moved up to her neck involuntarily, gently touching her necklace. Francis glared at her. "Don't say you don't know when holding the proof right in front of me." At that Francis turned away.

Alice unclipped her necklace and looked at it. She knew Francis had given it to her on her 12th birthday, before they had started fighting, but what did it have to do with the red rose? When she had first got it, she had tried to open it numerous times, but had never been able to. Now once again, she tried to force it open with her fingers. But no matter what she did, the little heart would not budge. Eventually, Francis turned to look at her again. His face was sad, and solemn, and he watched her struggle with the necklace. "You…really don't know how to open it?"

Alice looked up from her work to look him in the eye. Slowly, Francis gently pried Alice's hands off the necklace. He gently took her hand, and took off her charm bracelet. "h-hey!" Alice protested. But then she saw, as he shifted through the charms, and found the one he was looking for. It was a small key; it looked simple, not very pretty. Then Alice caught her breath. "You gave that to me." Francis didn't look at her face. "w-we were only eight, and I was complaining that I didn't have enough charms on my bracelet, and you gave it to me."

He smiled sadly. "So you do remember, I'm surprised." He took the key, and placed it in the locket. He turned it, and Alice heard a tiny click, and the clasp on the heart clicked open. Alice slowly reached for the necklace, pushing it open while it was still in his hands. Inside, was a tiny glass red rose.

Alice starred at it in disbelief, her mouth hanging open in an o. Francis' eyes were glued to the necklace. "I didn't know how to tell you when we were younger. I had told you a bunch of times the meaning of the rose, and thought you would get the message." Alice didn't speak, just stared down at it in a state of shock. "But then," at this Francis' voice got weak for a second, and he had to bite his lip to keep his composure. "It was only a few days later, at Elisabeth's house, when you said that you liked Alfred." Alice breathed heavily, she remembered that day, she had seen Francis' stunned face after she had told Elisabeth. She remembered getting scared, because the boy had looked like he was going to cry, but she never understood why. "I-I couldn't believe it." Francis' body tensed. "I had told you, in the only way I knew how that I loved you, and you completely ignored it, acting like my feelings were nothing, and running after some other guy? Did you expect me to be happy?" Alice finally managed to close her mouth, and tilted her head to look at him, though he still refused to look at her. "Why did you think I was mad Alice? Why did you think I could bear to do nothing but scream at you, and start fights with you? What else was I supposed to do?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but the words came out as no more than a whisper. "You, you gave me that charm when we were only 8 years old." She took a breath. "You mean… all this time?"

At this Francis finally looked up. She saw hurt in his eyes, but she also saw the smallest bit of hope, wavering like a flame that he was afraid to let burn. "You truly, never knew ze truth?" Alice shook her head, that little flame in his eye growing brighter and brighter. "All this time, I thought you simply didn't care."

Alice smiled slightly. "Francis, I thought you, the expert in love would have been able to notice." It was Francis' turn to look confuse. "The only reason I ever started to notice Alfred, was to make you jealous."

Francis blinked at that. "Pardon?"

Alice giggled lightly. "I was a kid, I didn't know what else to do, it was the only way I thought I could get you to notice me. And after we started fighting, concentrating on Alfred was a good distraction." Francis just starred at her, like he was trying to determine if he was dreaming or not. "So, do you still feel that way?" Alice asked, a little afraid to hear his answer.

At that, Francis smiled. Before Alice could protest, Francis reached forward, and pulled her into a chaste kiss. "bien sûr belle. Je n'ai jamais arrêté."

Alice translated the words in her head. _"of course beautiful, I never stopped." _(google translation, sorry if it's wrong.) Alice's smiled widened, as she reached up to kiss him. She felt a smirk growing on his face. "Dumb frog," she mumbled.

He just chuckled. "At least I can open a lock."

Elisabeth walked along side her boyfriend Gilbert on their way to their next class. Elisabeth had gotten a little worried when Alice never returned her texts. Gilbert reassured her, saying she must have just gone out of the classroom and left her cell in the class by accident. "We'll take a short cut to her classroom now before our class starts." So the two of them walked down the empty hallway, Elisabeth's eyes on her cell phone.

"Hey, look at dis." Elisabeth looked up; he was looking at the staff closet. "Someone left the key in the lock."

"It's not a big deal, let's keep going." Elisabeth insisted.

"Just a sec," Gilbert insisted, as he unlocked the door, and slowly creaked it open, "what the!?"

Elisabeth walked over to him to see what he was looking at. Inside the closet, were Alice and Francis. Both of them were asleep, Alice was resting on Francis' shoulder, his arm around her. Elisabeth couldn't stop the grin rising on her face.

"Well, I, um, didn't see that coming." Gilbert mumbled, unsure of what to do.

Elisabeth chuckled. "Didn't you?" she asked looking at him. "It seemed pretty obvious to me." With that, Elisabeth closed the door.

Gilbert looked at her confused. "Should we just leave them there?"

Elisabeth nodded. "The two of them have been fighting for so long; it's about time the both of them got some rest.

**Hey! So how'd you like it? I'll admit not my best work, sorry. Also, I'm sorry to those who like US UK together. It just seemed like he was the person to use in this scenario. Hope you liked it! Review please! P.S thank you to jenny77739 who pointed out that there was a problem with the paragraphs, something was wrong with the document that I hope got fixed. sorry about that, and thanks for pointing it out to me. **


End file.
